


A Hop, Skip and A Jump

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: (with a comma after 'dearest') [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU where America isn't The Worst™ and doesn't make a big deal about a bi President, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laf being an actual five year old around kids, M/M, White House AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be an Ambassador, but that doesn't mean he can't be a little childish sometimes right?<br/>In which Lafayette teaches kids how to play Hop Scotch in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>**kind of filling a couple of prompts from Tumblr**</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hop, Skip and A Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwillgladlyjointhefight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillgladlyjointhefight/gifts).



> Hello! Another mini-happy fic from me. I think I may be sick...  
> So this is low-key for Pauline (iwillgladlyjointhefight) because she's the one that really got me into this ship.  
> I got an idea from a couple of prompts about Hop Scotch and puddles so here we are.  
> Featuring appearances from some of the Laurens siblings!  
> Enjoy!

XOXO

 

Lafayette fidgeted on the couch in the Oval Office while Washington finished setting up his schedule for the week with his newest intern. He had already decided that he liked him. Alexander Hamilton, interning at communications. He was a bright young man with more energy than he knew what to do with and a penchant for writing hour long speeches and using his razor sharp wit to cut deep when he needed to.

“That'll be all son.” Washington dismissed Alexander and he nodded.

“Good night sir. Good night Lafayette.”

“ _Bonne nuit, mon petit lion_.” Lafayette smiled and waved. “So.” He continued after the door was closed. “You are done for the night, no?”

“Done. It's a little late but would you like to go for dinner?” Washington tucked documents into folders that he either tucked into drawers or put into the filing boxes on his desk, and straighted a few things up, moving the pen cup with the tiny French and American flags in it back to the center of the desk.

“Did you have a place in mind?” Lafayette stood and crossed the office, drumming his fingertips on the back of George's chair.

“There's a little Italian place that just opened on Main. I was thinking we could go there. Small, quiet, no prying eyes.” He smiled.

“George, _mon amour,_ you spoil me.” Lafayette leaned down to kiss his fiancé on the cheek and George smiled up at him.

“You deserve to be spoiled.”

…

By the time they had gotten to the restaurant, most of the other patrons had cleared out already, but the few that remained didn't make much of a fuss about the President coming in. A couple asked for pictures with him and Lafayette then went back to their meals. The waitress gave them a small table in the corner, thanking them for coming and for being open about their relationship, telling them that she would be marrying her girlfriend in a couple weeks and blushing when Lafayette handed her his business card and told her to call him of she needed anything or wanted him and George to attend. George smiled fondly at him while he ordered them a bottle of wine and started looking over the menu.

“Good call.” Lafayette smiled over the edge of his wine glass.

“You're already thinking about making this a regular thing, aren't you?” Lafayette hummed as he took a sip and George laughed. “I can't say I blame you. It is nice.”

…

The pair ate slowly, talking about their plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas, even though they were still a few months away. Washington liked to be prepared well in advance, Lafayette didn't mind either way, though he did tend to be a little more spontaneous, a trait that had gotten him in trouble more than a few times.

“I was thinking Thanksgiving here, at Mount Vernon, then Christmas and New Years in France.” Lafayette looked up from his plate. “If you wanted to, that is. I'm sure Adrianne would be happy to see you.”

“That sounds wonderful, _mon cher._ ” He smiled, reaching across the table to hold George's hand. “You'll love France at Christmas time. It's beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you, I'm sure.” Lafayette flushed and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“Flatterer.” He teased.

…

“Did you want to walk or call a car?” Washington asked, buttoning his light jacket as they stepped outside again. “It looks like it might start raining again.”

“I'll chance the rain. It's too nice to be cooped up in a car.” Lafayette threaded his fingers with George's as they started down the block. “My apartment isn't too far from here anyway.”

“What are your feelings on the bill that Jefferson-.”

“My two rules for date night. No work talk, and no Jefferson talk. I have to deal with him all day at work so I'd rather not think about him while I'm trying to think about you.”

“Fair enough.” George laughed. Lafayette couldn't get enough of that sound. Washington was a fairly stoic man when he was working, smiling for the press and offering 'polite' tight-lipped smiles to a select few staff members. Some got a real smile, like Angelica Schuyler and Alexander, but for many, he was just being a polite boss.

They chatted idly as they walked, Lafayette telling more stories from his childhood, George talking about plans for renovations at Mount Vernon. It started sprinkling again when they were a few blocks away from the restaurant. Washington grumbled about it but Lafayette just laughed it off, smiling when they passed a park. A few kids were still playing, despite the rain, running and jumping through puddles and shrieking with laughter when one would get splashed by another.

“Do you want children?” Lafayette smiled up at George and squeezed his hand.

“With you? Of course. Do you?”

“One girl one boy, at least.” He answered immediately, running his thumb over the back of Lafayette's knuckles.

“That sounds perfect.” Lafayette grinned when he saw the Hop Scotch board that had been painted on the sidewalk and let go of George's hand to rush ahead and jump through it, the puddles splashing up to dampen his suit up to the knees. The children that were in the park stopped playing to watch a grown man jump through a Hop Scotch board while George laughed and shook his head fondly. One of the younger kids, a boy about five or six years old, came up to Lafayette and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Will you show me how to play?” He asked.

“ _Oui_ , of course.” The little boy's face lit up and he waved the other kid he was playing with over. The girl, who was a little older than he was, rolled her eyes.

“Hop Scotch isn't that hard Jemmy. I already taught you how to play.”

“Be quiet Martha! He's really good and I want him to teach me.” Martha huffed and crossed her arms but stood to watch anyway as Lafayette picked up a stone.

“Now, how did your sister teach you to play?”

“You just jump through, right?”

“Ah, _non_ , the right way to play is to take a stone and toss it like this.” He tossed the stone and it landed with a dull 'plop' in the puddle on the sixth square. “Now, on the squares that are by themselves you hop on one foot.” He demonstrated on the first square and looked back over his shoulder. “Can you hop on one foot Jemmy?”

“Yeah!” Jemmy made a big show of hopping on one foot, wobbling a little bit. Lafayette laughed.

“Very good. Now when there are two squares next to each other you jump with both feet.” He continued. “Then one foot again. Then when you get to the square where your stone landed, you hop on that square with one foot, pick up the stone and hop back.” He finished the board and handed the stone to Jemmy. “Now you try.”

While Jemmy made his toss, George came to stand next to Lafayette, with his arm around his waist, to watch.

“You are wonderful with children.” He whispered, kissing his cheek gently.

“One of my many talents.” Lafayette returned the kiss. “Very good!” He cheered when Jemmy had finished his turn.

“Are you going to play too Martha?” He asked his sister, holding out the rock to her. She had stopped sulking now and took the rock, eager to show off how much better she was.

“Martha! Jemmy! Are you two still out here?” Each other the children had had a few more turns each and were handing the stone back to Lafayette so she could have another turn when a young man in his twenties called over from the other side of the park.

“We're over here Jack!” Martha called, waving him over as Lafayette made his toss, landing on nine. He hopped the board quickly, making sure to land hard to splash Jemmy as he followed.

“What have I told you two about bothering people when you're- Oh my god. Mr. President, Mr. Ambassador, I am so sorry about my siblings.” Lafayette hopped back to the beginning of the board grinning.

“No need for that. They have been an absolute delight.” He extended his hand. “Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, French Ambassador. You can call me Lafayette.” He added when George elbowed him in the ribs.

“John Laurens. Have these two at least been polite enough to introduce themselves?”

“Sorry! I never shook your hand!” Jemmy stuck his hand out to Lafayette. “I'm James Laurens, but everybody just calls me Jemmy.”

“And I'm Martha Laurens.” His sister added, shaking both of their hands.

“My name is Lafayette.”

“And I'm George Washington. 'Laurens' huh. Is your father Henry Laurens?”

“That's right! He's a Senator. And you're his boss because you're the president right Mr. Washington?” Jemmy smiled up at him and John snickered.

“That's right. But your dad does a pretty good job, so I don't think I'll need to fire him anytime soon.” George winked and nudged Jemmy's shoulder, making him and John laugh.

“Come on you two, I think we've bothered the President and Mr. Lafayette long enough. Besides, y'all need to get to bed.”

“Here Jemmy.” Lafayette pulled a card from his pocket and scribbled ' _Jemmy Laurens Free Pass -G.L._ ' on the back. “If you ever want to play Hop Scotch again, just have your brother bring you to the White House and I'll make some time.”

“Thank you!” Jemmy hugged him tight around the waist.

“Have a nice night you three.” George shook John's hand again before he and his siblings took off on a race back across the park. “Never a dull day with you Gil.”

“As if I could ever be dull.” Lafayette teased, taking George's hand as they continued on their walk.

“So, about that family.”

 

XOXO

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes!  
> I have nothing to say except that I hope you enjoyed my little attempt at some fluffy, slightly domestic, child-wanting, washette that I literally wrote in sixteen hours over two days... While I was at work. (which is honestly where I do all of my writing bc apparently I can only write when I'm supposed to be doing something else...)  
> As always, any kudos, comments and bookmarks are very much appreciated and I love you all so much. There will be more from me soon!
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex


End file.
